Pearl of Miracles
by SolarTyger
Summary: What if I told you there was a girl in the Generation of Miracles? But after a certain incident, she disappeared without any word. after years of not seeing her, she comes back but this time, she's the enemy! Can Kuroko and the others ring her back?
1. Chapter 1: Girl in the team

**Hey guys. I want to try a new fanfic and this will be for Kuroko no Basuke. Pls enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: Girl in the team**

It was just another average day in Seirin's basketball team. Warms ups, practice jumps and dribbles.

"Ok, I think that's enough." Their trainer Riko said. She took things a little lighter after the Winter cup games. The match between Rakuzen was a draw but things between the Generation of Miracles became better.

"Kagami-kun." A tall red hair boy looked down to see a short blue hair boy. "Do you want to go to and eat?" he asked.

"Yeah, let's." Kagami said. Kagami and Kuroko became better friends as time pass. They were more dependent on each other. Soon the two boys left the school and headed for the burger shop.

"Oh yeah. You still haven't passed me the magazine yet." Kagami said as he bit down on his tenth burger.

"I think it's in my room. You can come over and get it." Kuroko answered before sipping his shake and passing a french fry to his dog. So in the end, Kagami went over to Kuroko's place for the first time. It was quite small with a living room, kitchen and a bedroom. Kagami looked around the living room as Kuroko went to find the magazine. As he did, he came across a picture. There was the Generation of miracles along with Momoi and a girl who he never seen before. She was a little shorter than Kuroko and had long black hair but slightly shorter than Momoi's.

"Hey Kuroko. Who is she?" Kagami asked once Kuroko came in. Kuroko glanced at what he was looking at and frowned a little.

"Oh her. Her name's Sato Kurara. She was a friend and a member of the basketball team back at Teiko." He answered.

"So where's she now?" Kagami asked again. Kuroko kept quiet for a while.

"I don't know." He answered in a softer voice. Kagami then noticed Kuroko trying to avoid the topic so he just stopped there. But he still wondered who this girl was. She seemed to be quite close to the guys.

"Well, nevermind. I'll see back at school tomorrow." Kagami said before leaving the house, leaving Kuroko deep in thought.

Back in school:

"So you're saying there may be another member of the Generation of miracles? And it's a girl." Hyuga repeated after Kagami told the team what happened at Kuroko's place.

"I highly doubt a girl would be part of the team." Izuki remarked.

"Why? You don't think a girl can play in a serious match?" Riko asked with a slight sense of annoyance and the guys flinched in fear.

"No no, not at all." Izuki quickly said. "But don't you find it weird that Kuroko or any of the miracles wouldn't mention anything about this girl?"

"Especially Kise or Kuroko. They'll usually be the easiest to tell things like this." Kiyoshi said. Everyone had to agree, those two would willingly tell anything.

"Maybe we could ask Momoi. She would be willing to tell us." Riko suggested.

"Ok, we'll ask when we meet at the court." Hyuga said. They've been meeting the other miracles at the basketball court to have practice matches. This time for fun.

At the court:

"You're still worse than us Kagami." Aomine remarked after their match against each other.

"Shut up!" Kagami complained and a staring contest began.

"Man those two can't get along can't they?" Momoi complained.

"Well let's just leave them be. By the way can I ask you something? Do you know of a girl called Sato Kurara?" Riko asked, making Momoi gasp in shock.

"How…How do you know about her?!" before Riko could answer, Momoi grabbed her by the shoulders. "Did you see her? Did you really see her?!" she frantically asked.

"Whoa! No I didn't. Kagami just saw her in a picture but Kuroko didn't tell him who she was." Riko explained, calming Momoi down a little. "Can you tell us who she is?" Momoi just gave a disturbed look.

"You don't have to know. It's none of you're business." Midorima suddenly came and said to her.

"But if you guys are so disturbed by it, she must be important to you guys." Riko said.

"She's important, but that doesn't mean you have to know." Akashi replied.

"Why not? What did she do to you guys that makes you want to forget her…" Kagami was punched in the face by Aomine before he could finish.

"You idiot! We don't want to forget her! We just…she just…" Kagaimi was shocked when he heard Aomine stutter for the first time.

"I think we should just tell them." Murasakibara finally said while eating his chips at the corner. "It's annoying having them talk about her all the time." He muttered before stuffing his mouth again.

"Fine, fine we'll tell you." Aomine grumbled.

"I guess its starts before the Generation of miracles started." Momoi said before continuing the story.

**Hope you guys enjoyed it. Pls support.**


	2. Chapter 2: Sato Kurara

**Pls enjoy this new chapter**

**Chapter 2: Sato Kurara**

Teiko Junior High, 4 years ago:

"How many signed up for this?" Akashi asked Momoi as they walked down the hallway.

"About ten. Plus I saw that a girl signed in." Momoi answered, grabbing Akashi's attention.

"Really, what's she like?" he asked.

"Well she seems to have basic knowledge of basketball, hasn't really played in any matches and it seems her enjoyment for basketball is quite high." Momoi said.

"Hmm, she seems to be an interesting girl. I like it." Akashi said before walking further into the hall. After school, the basketball team gathered in the court with the new recruits. They will have a one on one match with any of the members. Most of them lost and failed the requirements and left. The last one was Kurara and Aomine.

"Show me what'cha got rookie." Aomine smirked as he spun the ball on his finger. Kurara just gave a determined look, trying to block his way from the goal. At first appearance, she didn't seem like she had a chance. She was short and didn't seem to have that much stamina in her. Aomine started dribbling the ball, quickly dodging her blocks, but Kurar just kept on going trying to snatch the ball away. Soon Aomine got his first goal and Kurara already looked like she could faint any minute.

"You know we can stop now." Aomine suggested, a tinge of worry in his voice.

"No. Please continue." Aomine's heart almost skipped a beat when he heard her voice for the first time. It sounded, sweet. "Also, please don't go easy on me." She said. Everyone was shocked. Her lungs looked like it was gonna burst and yet she wanted him to play with all his might. Aomine smirked.

"All right then. Let's play." And the real game began. In the end, Aomine scored ten goals while Kurara scored none. There was only ten seconds left and Kurara had the ball. She quickly dribbled the ball to the goal post but her height made it a slight disadvantage for scoring. Nonetheless, she jumped with all her might and reached for the goal but…

"Oof!" she slammed into Aomine's chest when he jumped to block the goal and fell onto the ground. Everyone stared in shock and disbelief.

"Ah wait!" Momoi pointed up and saw the ball circling the ring and then fell into the net. Everyone gasped in shock with their eyes wide open. Even Kurara was surprised at the action. Then she felt a large hand fall on the top of her head and messing up her hair.

"Haha, you're style's quite funny. I like it." Aomine smirked and ruffled her hair. Kurara then saw Akashi and Momoi standing in front of her.

"I have to say, no one has ever scored a goal like that." Akashi said. Kurara lowered her head, waiting for them to tell her she wasn't qualified. Then she saw a hand reached out for her. "Welcome to the team."

A week later:

"Kurara, stop slowing down the group." One of the members complained. Being the only girl on the team was hard, especially when all the boys wanted you to be off. She heard many of them complain to the couch and captain about taking her off the team, saying that's she's not cut out for this, especially after she was promoted to the first string. The only people who were there for her were Momoi, Kuroko, Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara and Akashi. Kurara went to the water fountain and washed her face and gave a sigh. Then she felt something fall on her head and found it was a towel.

"Don't let those guys get to you." She turned up and saw Kuroko standing beside her. "Besides, Akashi-senpai will protect you. Let's get going, practice is gonna start." Soon the two walked to the court and saw the others already practicing their shots. Kurara also tried shooting but the ball always went under the hoop.

"This is why I need to grow a few extra feet." Kurara grumbled as she picked the ball again.

"Nah, I rather you stay this height. Let's me do this to you." Aomine said and started ruffling her hair again.

"Aomine-kun, please stop doing that. It's hard to get the tangles out." Kurara said with a pouting face. She then jumped for another shot but this time she felt her body being lifted higher. Just as the ball went through the hoop, she looked down and saw that her feet were still a few feet above ground. "Kyah!"

"You didn't have to scream Ku-chin." It turns out that Murasakibara carried her up to the goal.

"Murasakibara-kun! Please put me down, it's kind of scary up here." Kurara cried out as he slowly put him down.

"And this is why you can't grow any higher. You'll scare yourself." Midorima commented before she sighed in despair. When she walked to the benches for some water, she saw Momoi coming in with a boy with blonde hair.

"Now where's Tetsu-kun? He's suppose to be tutoring you." Momoi wondered as she searched around the room.

"Who is he Momoi?" Kurara asked as she walked towards them. She noticed that the boy's face tinged pink when she came up to them.

"Oh he's Kise Ryota. He'll be joining the first string." Momoi introduced.

"It's nice to meet you Kise-kun. I'm Sato Kurara. I guess we'll be playing together." Kurara bowed in greeting.

"Uh yeah, it's nice to meet you too." Kise followed.

"By the way Kurara-chan, have you seen Tetsu-kun?" Momoi asked.

"You called for me?" we all looked at the direction of the voice and saw Kuroko standing there. Kise gasped, shocked at experiencing Kuroko's sudden appearance acts.

"Tetsu-kun! This is Kise-kun, he's the one I asked you to help with." Momoi explained.

"Kuroko Tetsuya. It's nice to meet you." Kuroko bowed in greeting. Kurara could see Kise giving a weird expression, probably wondering how Kuroko could be his trainer.

A week later:

"You guys are really amazing. Just over a week and you're already beating top schools." Kurara said before she bit into her popsicle. She, Momoi and the boys were gathered at the basketball court in town, eating popsicles like they always do after practice.

"Well what can I say? We're just too good for them." Aomine proclaimed proudly.

"You can be so snobbish you know that." Midorima sighed as Aomine clicked his tongue.

"I'm just sad that I only made five shots at today's match." Kise pouted.

"If it makes you feel any better, I made none." Kuroko said.

"Yeah, thanks…" Kise replied but we all know that Kuroko wasn't made for shots.

"It's ok Tetsu-kun, you were still great out there." Momoi quickly said and hugged him by the arm.

"I just wished I could have played today." Kurara said. Even though she was on the first string, she hasn't played in any games so far.

"It's alright. There's more to come in the future." Akashi consoled.

"Then how about you play with me? One on One." Aomine asked as Murasakibara threw a basketball at him.

"You're on." Kurara grinned and finished her popsicle before running to Aomine. The game felt like what it was when Kurara first joined but this time, Kurara was better. At one point when she had the ball, Aomine ran and blocked her way, but she threw the ball from her right hand, making it loop around Aomine's arm. Then she shuffled back, grabbed the ball before it touched the ground and attempted to shoot, but it failed. "Oh man. I thought I had it that time." Kurara grumbled.

"Whoa, where did you learn that trick?" Aomine asked.

"I made it." Kurara simply answered.

"Heh, you're getting better aren't you? Maybe not with the shots but still better." Aomine chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"Ah, Aomine-kun. Please stop." Kurara cried out.

"Do you want me to carry you again Ku-chin?" Murasakibara asked.

"She doesn't need that. She needs to learn how to shoot properly." Midorima argued as he seemed ready to teach Kurara.

"I could teach her how to shoot." Kuroko silently said.

"You can't even shoot yourself!" all the boys exclaimed and started laughing. Akashi and Momoi watched the group from afar and smiled.

"I've never seen the boys so happy. Kurara-chan's charm really brightens things up." Momoi said.

"Yes. She really is the pearl in the team. A really valuable player." Akashi smirked as he watched Kurara laughing with the other boys. Things couldn't get worse…Could it?

Three weeks later:

"Wow! This place is huge! And there's so many people here." Kurara exclaimed as she looked at the stadium. The team were here for their very first Winter Cup game.

"Well it is the Winter Cup." Midorima stated the facts as he shined his lucky item, a porcelain frog. They all soon got into the court and started warming up.

"Kurara." She turned and saw Akashi standing in front of her. "I thought this might be a good time for you to play in a real match." Everyone suddenly turned to him and gasped in shock.

"Akashi, you don't mean that…" Kise stuttered.

"What's the problem with that?" Akashi asked.

"I mean, I also want her to play but don't you think letting her play now is a little risky?" Midorima said.

"She's improved quite a bit. So I'm not worried." Akashi answered.

"Akashi-kun, I really appreciate the offer, but I'm not sure if I can help here. I mean, comparing to you guys I'm still below standards." Kurara said. Then she felt a hand rest on her head.

"It's alright. I know you'll do good out there." Akashi smiled and patted her head. Kurara couldn't help but be shocked, that was the first time he smiled so calmly. It gave her courage.

"Alright, I'll do it." Kurara said in a determined voice.

"Right then, let's show these losers who's the real champions here." Aomine cracked his knuckles as he, Kise, Murasakibara, Midorima and Kurara entered the court.

"Look, they're so weak, they had to bring in a girl." One of their opponents commented while the others snickered at his remark.

"Don't listen to them, Ku-chan." Murasakibara said and Kurara nodded. The whistle blew and the game began. Everything was going well as the boys scored more and more points. Kurara also did her best but only managed to pass to the boys. During the time out, one of the boys from the opponent team came up to them.

"Hey, you're Akashi Seijuro right?" he asked and Akashi nodded. "When are you gonna get on court. Just switch with the girl and play already." He complained making Kurara look at the ground in shame.

"I'm captain of the team so I'll make the decision of who will play. Besides, it's my choice whether I want to play or not." Akashi answered. "Also don't call her 'girl', her name is Kurara. Remember that." The boy just ignored and walked away, giving Kurara a death glare.

"That boy's mean." Kuroko murmured. The game resumed and this time the opponents had a plan, one that might shake one's dream forever. The boy who approached them had the ball and he was about to pass the ball at his friend. Kuroko noticed that he was taking his time passing. The boy noticed Kurara standing behind his teammate, trying to block him from getting the ball.

"Shooting!" he cried out and shot the ball towards his friend with full strength. Then Akashi's eyes opened wide, realizing what was happening.

"Kurara! Get out of there!" he screamed. But before his voice reached her, the opponent quickly moved sideways, making the ball fly directly towards her. Kurara stared in fear and shock and before she knew it, the ball which was as hard as stone hit her stomach. Due to the hard impact, she slammed into a nearby wall.

"Kurara!" the team exclaimed as they rushed to her once the referee blew the whistle for a time out. Kurara was unconscious and had ragged breathing when they reached her.

"Kurara! Hey wake up!" Aomine screamed as he shook her, trying to get her to wake up. But she didn't respond, just kept a pained expression.

"Aomine! She's bleeding!" they soon realized that the back of her head was wet after Kuroko's cry, wet with blood.

"Someone get an ambulance now!" Midorima exclaimed as someone ran to call one.

"Kuraracchi…" Kise cried out as he knelt next to her. Soon the stretcher came and took her away. Then they heard a soft snicker and it came from those boys.

"You…JERKS!" Aomine started charging towards the opponents, attempting punch the lives out of them. He was held back by Murasakibara and Midorima.

"Stop it Aomine! You'll just make it worse." Midorima said. But Aomine wouldn't calm down. Akashi soon walked in front of them.

"Aomine, don't let this bother you. And you guys, you wanted me to play so I'll let you have a match with me. But just remember this, you hurt one of my teammates. I won't forgive you." Akashi warned, glaring at them with his blood red eyes. After an hour, the match ended with a serious loss for the opponents.

That day was the start of when they were called the Generation of Miracles.

**That's the end. Pls review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Finally Meet

**Hey guys. Pls enjoy.**

**Chapter 3: Finally meet**

The seirin team tried to take in all in. There was a girl in the generation of miracles.

"So what happened to her?" Kagami asked, only to be answered with dark faces of the guys.

"She disappeared." Momoi softly replied. A resounding gasp filled the court.

"What do you mean disappeared?!" Hyuuga exclaimed. Aomine started clenching his fists.

"Just like she said. Disppeared, gone!" he said annoyed. Kuroko knew he didn't want to remember this. Kurara was like a little sister to him.

"After the match, Kurara was still unconscious. A week later the school got a notice that she wasn't in the hospital anymore. There wasn't anyone recorded who took her away and the cameras were somehow not operating during that time. The police tried searching for her but no luck. In the end she was considered…dead." When Midorima uttered that last word, the place was dead silent. The seirin team refrained from asking anymore since Momoi looked like she would burst out crying any second and Aomine would knock the lights out of them if they asked anymore. But they were still curious about this girl.

A week later:

"Kagami-kun. Kagami-kun." WHACK!

"Gyah! What the heck! Who?!" Kagami shot up from the sudden pain from his head and looked around the room for the source. Then he saw Kuroko standing in front of him with a rolled up book in his hands. "Damn it! It was you wasn't it! Why the heck did you do that?!" Kagami exclaimed while grabbing the collar of Kuroko's shirt.

"Class is starting." He calmly answered. Kagami still couldn't get used to his calmness. "Why are you suddenly so tired?"

"It's nothing." Kagami answered. He couldn't tell him that he was spending the night thinking about that girl. Why was she part of the miracles when she didn't have much experience or strength for a basketball player?

"Class, settle down." The teacher came in and said while everyone went to their seats. "Today we'll be having a new student. Please come in." The door slid open and a student came in, a girl. She looked about Kuroko's height, black hair which reached her shoulders and dark brown eyes. Kagami could hear all the guys falling for her and the girls chatting in jealousy. "Please introduce yourself."

"Hello. I'm Haruno Kurara. It's nice to meet you." She introduced in a cheerful voice, which made the guys instantly fall for her. Kagami was stunned._ Kurara? Could she… _Kagami turned behind and saw Kuroko's shocked face. _I knew it, but…Why is her surname Haruno? _What confused him even more is that she doesn't seem to notice Kuroko.

"You can sit over there." The teacher pointed to the middle of the classroom. She walked towards the empty seat and soon all the boys started flirting with her, she just kept a bright smile. Throughout the lesson, Kuroko kept looking at Kurara, wondering what's wrong with her. When break came, Kuroko tried to get to her but she was swarmed with those irritating boys, it took ten minutes before they left her alone.

"Kurara!" Kuroko exclaimed for her in the hallway. She turned towards us, looking at us with clear eyes.

"Ah, you're…Kuroko-kun and Kagami-kun right?" she greeted. Kagami was confused. She didn't act like one who saw her friend for the first time in years, in fact it looked like she didn't remember him. "Is there something you need?" she kindly asked.

"Why…" Kuroko mumbled. "Where have you been these years?!" he exclaimed, attracting some students. Kurara just blinked in confusion. "Do you know how worried everyone was when you were gone?!"

"Uh…What are you saying?" she asked, making Kuroko more shocked.

"After that basketball game, don't you remember?" he asked.

"I think you have the wrong person." That sentence seemed to make time stop for Kuroko. Just then a girl called her over from the other side of the hallway. "I'll see you later." She said before waving a hand and running towards the girls.

"Hey, Kuroko…" Kagami shook his shoulder to bring him back from his daze. Kagami took a peek at his face, his eyes were filled with terror.

After school:

"EEEEHHHH?! SATO KURARA IS IN THIS SCHOOL?!" Riko exclaimed, filling the whole basketball court. All the guys' faces cringed as their ears ringed in pain.

"Calm down coach! Besides, he said she only looked like her and had the same name. That doesn't mean they're the same person." Hyuga muttered, trying to get his hearing back.

"But still…look at him!" Riko pointed to Kuroko who was on the bench, deep in thought. "That's proof enough she's her."

"Who's 'her'?"

"GYAH!" Riko screamed and fell to the ground after that sudden soft voice that said from her ear. Everyone turned and saw a girl with short black hair before them, Haruno Kurara. "You…You…"

"Oh yeah, I'm Haruno Kurara. I just transferred here." She said with a bright smile, making all the guys blush. At first Riko thought it was because of her smile, but then she saw them looking at her fairly large breasts. Tick marks formed on her forehead.

"Have dignity you all!" she exclaimed and smacked them all behind the head with a large paper fan.

"I guess what they say is true. The basketball team is the most exciting." Kurara smiled. Then something grabbed her sock. She looked down and saw a little Alaskan malamute puppy by her foot wearing a small basketball uniform. "How cute!" Kurara said and crouched down to pet its head.

"So uhm, what brings you here?" Hyuga asked.

"Oh yeah." She remembered and stood up, dusting the dust off her skirt. "I'm here to join the basketball team."

"EEEEHHHH!" everyone exclaimed in shock while Kurara just gave a calm smile.

"Wha…What did you just say?" Izuki asked. Kurara frowned a little then raised her hands to her mouth as if she was about to shout. "Ah you don't have to do that." He quickly stopped her.

"I may not be the best like you all, but I still have some experience." She said. Riko wasn't too sure as they've never let a girl in.

"I don't mind." Everyone turned to Kagami. "I'll also take her on. One-on-one." Everyone stared at him in shock. Kuroko wasn't surprised. It'll just be like when Kurara challenged Aomine back in Teiko.

"I don't mind. Let me get changed first. The changing room's there right?" Kurara said. Riko nodded and she left the room.

"Kagami are you crazy?! Don't you remember what Momoi and the others said? She wasn't able to beat Aomine and he wasn't as crazy as he is now." Riko scolded.

"I just wanted to see how good she is."Kagami said.

"I agree." Everyone now looked at Kuroko. "I also want to see how much stronger she gotten." By then, Kurara came out wearing the school's pe uniform.

"Let's get started then." Kurara said and the two went to the middle of the court. Kagami had the ball and started dribbling towards his goal. But, a sudden wind swept past him and the ball disappeared from his grasp.

"What?!" Kagami cried out and looked behind. Kurara was calmly bouncing the ball in her hands. What was more amazing was that she was still at the same position from the start. Everyone especially Kuroko was froze in shock while Kurara ran towards her goal. _What kind of speed is this?! _Kagami thought to himself as he tried to catch up with her. As soon as he did, he blocked her way using his height as an advantage. He then saw a small smirk on her face. She flipped the ball and it looped around his waist. Before he could process the strange move, Kurara moved back and the ball seemed to be following her. At a distance from Kagami, she stopped, grabbed the ball and tossed it into the hoop. It went in. Everyone was amazed, not only was she able to confuse Kagami but able to shoot at such a far distance. She was almost as good as Midorima.

"Yes! Score three!" she cheered softly. "I'm ready when you are, Kagami-kun." She tossed the ball to Kagami.

"Heh, I like the sound of that." He smirked and the game continued. The game ended with a tie and both players were panting hard.

"You worked hard." Kurara looked up to see Riko and Kiyoshi standing before her. Riko then stretched her hand towards her. "Welcome to the team."

At night, fast food shop:

"EEEHHH! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

"The hell! Do people always have to scream when we say this?!" Kagami groaned, his ears trying to heal from a second set of screaming. He and Kuroko were having dinner with Kise, Aomine and Momoi and they told them about Kurara.

"Then what do you expect us to do?!" Aomine complained.

"We aren't even certain if she really is her." Kagami said, biting into his fifth burger.

"No. It's definitely her." They all turned to Kuroko. "She used that move on Kagami."

"That move? You mean the one that she loops the ball as a form of confusion?" Momoi asked with a nod from Kuroko.

"What's that got to do with Kurara?" Kagami asked.

"As far as we know it, Kurara is the only one able to use it. She must have really improved if she was able to score a three pointer." Kise explained.

"But amnesia…That's just cruel." Momoi murmured. The rest also felt the same as her, they never seen Kurara for such a long time and she just forgets them like that. The silence broke with a loud gasp from Kise. "What's wrong?" Momoi asked.

"That…That's…" he pointed in front and when they looked towards that direction, they saw a familiar figure.

"Kurara!" they all exclaimed. As she exited the shop, the miracles ran after her.

"Kurara, wait!" Momoi cried out. She then turned around, showing those clear dark eyes. When she saw Kuroko and Kagami her eyes lit up.

"Ah, Kuroko-kun, Kagami-kun. What are you guys doing here?" she said in her usual cheerful voice. Momoi looked like she was almost in the verge of tears.

"Kurara…It's really you." She quietly said.

"Uh…yeah. I guess." She answered, quite confused.

"So she really doesn't know us." Aomine muttered. Momoi then came up to her and took her hands.

"I know you may not know us but we were real good friends before, back in Teiko." Momoi said, hoping to get her to remember something.

"Uh, I think you got the wrong person. This is my first time in Japan." She said, making everyone gasp in shock.

"Wha…What do you mean?" Kagami asked.

"I transferred from America." Kurara answered. _America?!_ "So I think you got me mixed up with someone else." She slowly let go of Momoi's hands. "Anyway, I'll see you next week Kuroko-kun, Kagami-kun. Oh it was nice to meet you three too." Kurara then left, still having a smile as if nothing happened.

"Kurara…" Momoi cried.

"Tsk, if I see those bastards again, they're gonna pay big time." Aomine muttered in annoyance.

"I highly doubt you'll see them since you already beat them up after Kurara disappeared." Kise sighed.

"But now we know where she has been all this time." Kuroko stated.

"Yeah, but still, how the hell did she get there and who's been messing with her mind?" Aomine remarked. Those four just stood there, wondering what had happened to their friend.

**Hope you guys liked it. Pls support.**


	4. Chapter 4: Know

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, and here's the new chapter.**

**Chapter 4: Know**

"Tell me again why I have to keep doing this?" a boy asked between his pants as he pedaled hard up the hill. Many people were staring at him since behind his bicycle was a large wooden trolley, holding another boy.

"I'll lose my strength if I walk to school." The boy with green hair simply stated.

"And I losing my strength isn't an issue?! Carrying you is one thing, but why do you have to bring that?!" he complained. Next to the green hair boy was a large porcelain raccoon doll.

"It's my lucky item. They also said the bigger the better." He calmly replied while adjusting his glasses.

"The bigger the heavier! Just how many kilos does that thing weigh? Plus, how are you gonna carry that around school?" the boy complained, pedaling even harder. The boy in the trolley just ignored him and looked to the right. Just then, he caught a glimpse of a young girl running fast up the hill. His heart stopped.

"Stop!" He exclaimed as he pulled the boy on the cycle, almost making him fall. 

"Whoa! What the heck?! What was that for?" he exclaimed but saw his friend wasn't paying attention to him. Instead at a girl running past them. He recognized her uniform to be Seirin's, school where the shadow boy and red freak go to.

"Let's go." His friend sighed as he sat back. The boy just looked at him with peculiar eyes but continued their way to school. His friend on the other hand made a mental note to pay a visit to Seirin after school.

…..

"I still can't believe you actually shouted to the entire school and still managed to escape." Kagami commented in class. They made Kurara perform the tradition of shouting to the whole school on her goal. It was a close call, but they managed to escape and make it for assembly, however getting a scolding after that.

"Well I did do it in a short amount of time." Kurara smiled. Kagami smiled back but then saw Kuroko staring out of the window. He knew that Kuroko still couldn't accept that Kurara couldn't remember him or the other miracles. Was she that close to them back at Teiko? Not remembering them must have been like piercing them at their hearts, especially after believing she was gone forever. Kise, Aomine and Momoi took it hard, Kagami couldn't imagine how the other three would react, especially Akashi. Kagami shuddered at the thought. "Kagami-kun, you ok?" He looked down and saw Kurara's curious eyes.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." As the teacher came in and Kagami took his seat, he felt his face starting to warm up when he remembered her eyes.

After school:

"I can't believe they can eat so much." Kurara said to herself as she walked back to school. It was only halfway through the training and the guys were already feeling hungry so they sent Kurara to get food and drinks and the list was massive. "Are they always like this Nigou?" she asked the small puppy walking beside her, he barked in response. She smiled but then Nigou started to scamper off to the school gate in a hurry. "Nigou?" Kurara ran after the dog and saw him standing beside a wooden cart attached to a bicycle. "What in the?!"

"I know right?" she looked up and saw a boy wearing a different uniform sitting on the bicycle seat giving a bored look. "My crazy friend just had to make this and I have to do the heavy work." Kurara sweat dropped, trying to figure out who this crazy friend is.

"Who are you calling crazy?" they both turned towards the gate saw a tall boy with green hair and glasses. _He seems to be the definite opposite of crazy. _"Kurara?" he said in a stunned voice. Kurara was confused that he knew his name.

"Uh…Yes, is there something I can help you with?" she asked, making him even more stunned.

"What? Kurara why are you…"

"Oi Haruno! What's taking you so long?" They all turned to see Kagami running up to them but stopped when he saw the two boys. "Midorima? Takao? What are you?" but he soon realized what's going on. "Hey Haruno, you should probably get back. The guys are getting hungry. Kurara nodded and took off to the gym. Midorima was about to stop her but was held back by Kagami. "There's something you should know first." Kagami started explaining about Kurara's amnesia, leaving Midorima shocked.

"So she doesn't remember anything. Not even her own childhood." Midorima muttered.

"I'm just surprised you didn't tell me there was a girl in your team." Takao commented.

"Right now we don't know who's responsible for this." Kagami said. Suddenly Midorima stood up.

"Takao, let's go."

"Huh what? But we just got here!" Takao complained as his friend got onto the cart.

"There's no reason now."

"Wait, you mean you only came here to see Haruno?" Takao's question left Midorima speechless which made his cheeky friend smirk. "Seriously?"

"Just pedal." He retorted. Takao sighed and pedaled away, leaving Kagami behind confused. But he just shrugged it off and walked back to the gym.

"What took you so long?" Kuroko asked, sitting on the bench and wiping his sweat.

"Midorima was outside. Seems like someone told him about Haruno." Kagami said, making Kuroko silent. He knows sooner or later, everyone's gonna find out. But how are they all gonna react to the fact that Kurara couldn't remember any of them. As he sat there in thought with the towel on his head, he didn't notice someone giving a confused look at him.

Back at home, Kurara's POV:

"Thanks for the meal." I said and took the dishes to the sink where my mother was. Even when we just moved into Japan, my family's gotten quite used to the custom.

"Thanks dear. Is everything alright? You seem quite all of a sudden." My mother asked, waking me from my daze.

"Huh? Oh it's nothing. Just homework. I better get started." I said and ran upstairs to my room. Once inside, I fell onto my bed and stared at the ceiling above. My head was in full of thoughts. Why was it that Kuroko-kun seemed sad every time he looks at me? Did I do something to him in the past? Not only that. Those people, the blonde boy, the dark blue hair boy, that pink hair girl and now this green hair boy. Why is it that they know my name even when we've never met? And they all had that same expression as Kuroko-kun after I tell them I don't know them.

_Am I supposed to know them?_

**Thx for waiting and hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Pls support.**


	5. Chapter 5: New People

**Hey guys. Sorry for the wait so here's a new chapter.**

**Chapter 5: New People**

"You got into what?!" the boys exclaimed in the gym.

"Is it really that bad?" Kurara whimpered.

"If it means you have to miss afternoon practice hell yeah it is!" Riko shouted, attempting to smack her with a large paper fan but Kurara hid behind Kagami.

"It's just gonna be for one practice. Plus I'll still be doing basketball then." Kurara said. The truth was, Kurara somehow impressed this team of teens yesterday and they wanted her to play with them in a street basketball game. The problem was, the game was tomorrow after school so she had to miss practice, which made Riko furious.

"Playing street basketball isn't really considered practice!" Riko exclaimed but calmed down a little.

"Come on Riko-senpai. It's just for one day. I promise to train twice as hard for the next few practices." Kurara started to plead behind Kagami's back, grabbing onto his arm. What she didn't notice was Kuroko glaring at how close she was to Kagami. Riko took a moment to calm down and sighed loudly.

"Fine. But I'm only letting you off once." She grumbled and Kurara beamed and gave her a thumbs up.

The next day:

"Why are we here again?" Kagami asked his seniors, Riko, Hyuga, Izuki and Kiyoshi who were sitting on the bleachers.

"You really think I'm gonna let this slide. This might be one of the few chances we'll get to see how skilled Kurara is." Riko answered, trying to hide her face with a magazine.

"Ok, but that doesn't explain why you guys are here." Kagami then turned to the four people sitting with them. Yellow, Blue, Pink and Green hairs all together.

"Is there a problem with us being here?" Aomine grumbled.

"We just want to see Kuraracchi." Kise smiled and Kagami had to stop himself from wiping that cheeky smile off his face.

"I called them over. I thought they would want to see Kurara in action." Kuroko simply answered. _That guy! _Kagami groaned in his mind.

"By the way, who is she playing against?" Izuki asked his coach.

"Hmmm, I'm not sure actually. I guess we'll have to find out. Ah, here she comes." They all turned and saw Kurara walking with a bunch of boys to the middle of the court. They seem to be making a plan.

"I wonder how much better Kurara has gotten over the past years." Momoi wondered. "Oh, I think they're opponents are coming." Everyone turned to see her opponents and froze.

"Those aren't…" Riko murmured.

"It is…" Hyuga stuttered.

"I didn't expect this." Aomine muttered. What they saw, were Himuro Tatsuya and Murasakibara Atsushi.

"What the heck are they doing here?! I thought they weren't allowed to take part in unofficial matches like this." Kagami exclaimed.

"They're coach probably let them off now since the Winter Cup is over." Momoi said.

Himuro was chatting with the team when he spotted a familiar figure standing at the opposite side. His heart skipped a beat when she turned around and he saw her full face. He knew her. He saw her walking out to the benches and he took the opportunity to talk with her.

_Just what is he doing? _Kagami asked in his mind when he saw his 'brother' walk towards Kurara. The others noticed it too.

"Kurara-chan." Kurara turned around and saw a boy with dark black hair which covered his left eye. For some reason, she felt like she's seen him before.

"Uhm, hello?" she greeted. Himuro was a little stunned but eventually made a smile.

"Well, it has been several years since we last met." Kurara was about to ask what he meant but was cut short when she felt herself being enveloped in a warm embrace. Himuro was hugging her! Everyone on the court and on the bleachers gasped in shock and some in anger. "I missed you." He whispered into her ear, making her blush, besides the fact she was being hugged by him. _Wait, missed me?_

"Tatsuya!" Kurara felt herself being pulled away and bumped onto something hard. She looked up and saw Kagami, realizing she fell to his chest. "What the heck are you doing?!"

"Taiga? Well this is a nice surprise. I get to see my two childhood friends on the same day." Kagami and Kurara's eyes widened slightly by his statement. But before Kagami could ask, Himuro was called back by his team. "Well I better get going. It was nice to see you again. Especially you Kurara-chan."

"Do you know about this?" Kagami looked down at Kurara and she shook her head. _Wait what am I saying? Of course she wouldn't remember. _Then something struck her.

"Wait a minute! What are you doing here?!" she exclaimed. "In fact, what are all of you guys doing here?!" she then pointed to her school team who were seated at the bleachers.

"Uhm…about that." Luckily for him, she was called back for the game. Kurara ran back and the game soon started. Himuro and another boy jumped for the ball but the boy got it first and pushed it to Kurara who caught it with ease. Kurara started to run towards the hoop, swiftly avoiding the opponents. When she reached the hoop, she was stunned to see a giant standing before her. Murasakibara looked down at what he thought would be another pathetic short boy but when he saw those familiar clear eyes, he was frozen.

"Kura-chin…" he mumbled. Kurara was also stunned but took the opportunity to rush forward and shoot into the hoop. They got two points and Kurara ran to the middle, not noticing Murasakibara still staring at her. Himuro had the ball and he ran forward but then Kurara came forward and tried to block but it wasn't easy. It wasn't easy for the guys either, seeing Kurara that close to Himuro made some of their blood boil. Himuro managed to escape and Kurara tried to keep up but he scored. One of Kurara's members had the ball and attempted to run to the hoop but Murasakibara blocked him and snatched the ball away. He then threw the ball to his teammate but Kurara suddenly appeared and grabbed the ball before running for the hoop again.

"She's definitely gotten faster." Momoi inquired.

"She's really improved over these years. She was never this good back then." Midorima said and Kuroko nodded. Kagami was also impressed. She never really played like this during practice.

"I wonder who's been teaching her." Kise wondered. A few minutes later, the two teams were tied and the one who makes the next score would win the game. Himuro had the ball and planned to pass the ball to Murasakibara but he saw Kurara standing in front of him. He would usually just throw but he knew Kurara was different. He passed it to another of his teammates who ran to the hoop. What he wasn't expecting was Kurara to appear right beside him that very instant. Kurara reached out and bounced the ball to her teammate. He managed to catch it and ran to their hoop. He shot the ball but it got rebounded by the ring. Murasakibara reached to grab it but he was shocked when he saw Kurara's face right in front of him. He didn't know such a short person could jump that high. They both reached out for the ball but Kurara managed to touch it first and dunked it in. The team cheered and they all gathered in a group hug.

"Whoa, she actually jumped as high as Murasakibara." Hyuuga said in an amazed voice. Everyone was amazed. After that, Kurara walked over to the bleachers but bumped into something and when she looked up she saw the tall purple hair boy.

"Oh, hello." She said as he kept gazing down at her. Without any warning, he picked her up and lifted her onto his shoulder. "Wha! What the?!" she stuttered as she tried to balance on his shoulder and get used to being this high.

"Muro-chin, let's go." Everyone gasped in shock by what he just said and done.

"Atsushi? Just what are you planning?" Himuro asked.

"I want to take Kura-chin to the snack shop we always go to." Murasakibara simply answered, like he didn't realize that he was carrying a person on his shoulder.

"Murasakibara-kun, please put Kurara down." Kuroko appeared and said in a rather dark tone.

"Ara, everyone's here." Murasakibara said, still clueless as ever.

"Murasakibara, I think you better put her down. She looks like she's gonna pass out soon." Momoi stated.

"Wait, I recognize you guys. You guys were the ones at that food shop the other day." The guys' faces frowned. They were hoping she remembered something from her past.  
What are you guys doing here? Especially you Riko-senpai. I thought there was practice." 

"Uh well, we actually wanted to see how good you were out of practice, so yeah we came over." Riko explained.

"And you were quite impressive Haruno-chan." Kiyoshi said, patting her head. She smiled back, making some boys jealous.

"So you all just came here for this game?" she asked again and they nodded. "Well that doesn't seem good. Hey how about we play a little basketball, all of us. After all, it's no fun sitting on the bleachers the whole day." She smiled and suggested, spinning a basketball on her finger. Most seemed ready and started forming groups.

"Kurarachin! Let's play together kay!" Kise grabbed Kurara's arm, hugging it close. Then he got knocked on the head by Aomine.

"No way. You can be on the opponent team. She's playing with me!" he protested, holding both shoulders.

"I wanna play with Kurara this time." Murasakibara said. Kurara blinked as she stood in the middle of the squabble, then felt someone pulling her away.

"AH! Tetsuya! Don't just grab her away!" Aomine yelled, pointing out to the blue hair boy, walking off with Kurara. As this continued, Kagami and Himuro just stood afar watching this.

"Hey Tatsuya." The black hair boy turned his eyes to the red hair boy. "You called Clara your childhood friend, but I haven't seen her at all back in America. Were you just playing around or something?" Tatsuya chuckled under his breath.

"Oh Taiga, you can be so forgetful at times. You may not remember but the three of us were good friends back in the old days. But I'll leave that to you to remember. And when it comes to Kurara, I don't play around." He whispered the last sentence as he made his way to the group, leaving a stunned Kagami. He turned to look at Kurara, still in the middle of deciding the teams. _That girl. She knows the miracles, and she even knew Tatsuya. Who is she… Just what happened in her past?_

Meanwhile:

"So, she has come back. And you're going to play a little match with her? Well, I guess I can make some time to come down. After all, this is our little Kurara." The boy hung up his phone and stared down at his shogi chess set. He smirked and picked up one of the chess pieces, representing the partner of the king. "Well this day is going to be interesting. She has finally come back, my little Queen…"

**Thx for reading. So sorry for the long update. Pls read my page for the reaon why. Thx for supporting.**


End file.
